OBJECTIVE: To continue the care of patients with various malignancies and hematologic disorders, who may be included in protocol study under the aegis of the Southeast Cancer Study Group, if they are eligible. The obvious goal is to improve therapy of malignant diseases and to achieve cure if possible.